This invention relates to shoe polish compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to shoe polish compositions which contain ingredients designed to render the composition non-caking and resistant to drying out by the inclusion of petroleum jelly and silicone oil.
Traditional shoe polish compositions have been around for many years. The chief ingredients in such prior art mixtures are paraffin wax along with turpentine oil and optionally color ink and beeswax. These compositions do an adequate job; however, after a few months, they typically dry out and fracture within their containers into a crumbled mass of solidified material which is then difficult to apply to leather or leather-like materials. Typically the prior art composition is about 50% paraffin wax and about 50% turpentine oil with minor amounts of the optional color ink and beeswax materials. Some prior art compositions include substantial water which evaporates in time, with resultant detrimental caking and cracking of the polish.